


The Most Amazing Fanfic Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Life (2017)
Genre: M/M, Why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Most Amazing Fanfic Ever

one day david play with calvin peepee


End file.
